ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hiroshi Kawaguchi (composer)
|birth_place=Chiba Prefecture, Japan |genre = |occupation = |years_active=1984–present |instrument=Keyboards |associated_acts = |website= }} is a Japanese video game music composer and keyboardist who works for Sega. He is among the oldest of the Sega sound team members, and one of the few from the 1980s still active today. He joined Sega in 1984 as a programmer, but quit the job and became a composer the following year. He is also known as Hiro and Hiroshi Miyauchi (宮内 博史) (his pre-mukoyōshi name), and has been a part of both the S.S.T. Band and the sound unit H., the latter of which he leads. He worked closely with game designer Yu Suzuki and served as composer for some of the company's most recognized series, such as Space Harrier, Out Run, and After Burner, and has contributed music to many others. Works * Girl's Garden (1984) - programming with Yuji Naka * Hang-On (1985) * Space Harrier (1985) * Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars (1986) * Ghost House (1986) * Out Run (1986) * Enduro Racer (1986) * Fantasy Zone (1986) * After Burner (1987) * After Burner II (1987) * Dynamite Düx (1988) * Hot Rod (1988) - with N.Y * Power Drift (1988) * Turbo Outrun (1989) - with Yasuhiro Takagi * Sword of Vermilion (1989) - with Yasuhiro Takagi * G-LOC: Air Battle (1990) - with Yasuhiro Takagi * GP Rider (1990) - with Takenobu Mitsuyoshi * Rent-A-Hero (1991) * Ninja Burai Densetsu (1991) * OutRunners (1992) - "South America" (with Takayuki Nakamura) and "Spain" * SegaSonic the Hedgehog (1992) - with Keitaro Hanada and Naoki Tokiwa * Metal Fangs (1993) * Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. (1994) - with David Leytze and Kentaro Shoda * Rail Chase The Ride: Eiyuu Fukkatsu Hen (1994) * Cool Riders (1995) * Sega Ages: OutRun (1996) * WaveRunner (1996) * Sega Touring Car Championship (1996) - with various others * Sega Ages: Fantasy Zone (1997) * Le Mans 24 (1997) - sound support * Virtua Fighter 3tb (1997) - sound programming * Sega Ages: Power Drift (1998) * Rent A Hero No.1 (2000) - with Kojiro Mikusa and Kayoko Matsushima * Crackin' DJ (2000) - with various others * Crackin' DJ Part 2 (2001) - with various others * Derby Owners Club Online (2004) * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 21: SDI & Quartet ~Sega System 16 Collection~ (2005) - keyboards * Sega Rally 2006 (2006) - with various others * OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast (2006) - with Fumio Ito * After Burner Climax (2006) * OutRun 2 SP (PS2 version) (2007) - piano * Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 30: Galaxy Force II Special Extended Edition (2007) - sound producer, keyboards * Derby Owners Club 2008 (2008) * Yakuza 3 (2009) - sound producer * Tetris Giant (2009) * Yakuza 4 (2010) - sound support * maimai (2012) - with various others * Gotta Protectors (2014) - with various others References Category:1965 births Category:Japanese composers Category:Japanese keyboardists Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Chiba Prefecture Category:Sega people Category:Video game composers